1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table saws and in particular to a table saw including a slide assembly having inner, intermediate, and outer slide members, and a locking mechanism for, for example, unlocking the slide assembly so that both the intermediate and outer slide members can move relative to the inner slide member for expanding the upper cutting surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a table saw include a frame and an upper surface having an opening through which a blade extends. The upper surface supports a material (e.g., wood) which is pushed for cutting by the blade. Because most table saws are used in large open spaces, the dimensions of the table saw can be large enough to support materials of various sizes. Thus, numerous means to expand the cutting surface are disclosed. For example, one method includes separate auxiliary surfaces that are secured to the side of the cutting surface.
Some typical table saws are configured with rails that are attached to the front and rear edge surfaces of the upper surface. These rails extend beyond one side end of the table saw. An auxiliary table surface can be movably attached to the rails so that the auxiliary table may move along the rails between a first position adjacent the upper surface of the table saw and a second position at the ends of the rails.
However, the extent of expanding cutting surface by mounting rails is limited. Thus, it is not configured to cut some large materials. Further, the rail based cutting surface expansion mechanism is not durable and reliable in use.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.